This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
An engine camshaft assembly may include a plurality of lobes and bearing regions. During operation of the engine, the camshaft assembly is rotated and the lobes act to open the intake and/or exhaust valves of the engine. The bearing regions provide a bearing surface for the support of the camshaft assembly. One end of the camshaft assembly may be connected to a mechanical vacuum pump, which may be used to power various vehicle systems, such as a vehicle braking system. An assembled camshaft assembly and mechanical vacuum pump may increase the size and complexity of the engine assembly.